Chilla Jones (battle rapper)
Jerome "Chilla" Jones is a musician and battle rapper, representing the city of Boston, Massachusetts, as well as New England, every place he steps. At 16, he terrorized the battle circuits across Boston, MA throughout his high school career and a couple years later. Eventually, he would shift focus 100% from battling into the craft of songwriting and music making. From there, he began to build a name for himself locally for his punchline ability and for having genuine and creative song concepts that most of us can relate to. Chilla released 7 solo mixtapes over the course of 3 years, the most recent being the critically-acclaimed "Juggernaut" project that dropped on July 2nd, 2010. One night in February 2011, Chilla received a phone call of a local emcee calling him out on the radio to a rap battle. After declining multiple times, Chilla decided to accept the challenge, and won the battle in very impressive fashion. The very next month, Boston battle rapper Interstate Flamez would also publicly challenged Chilla Jones to a battle in his own Shark Tank Battle League (Now known as 'The Tank'), and in June 2011, they would go on to have one of the greatest rap battles to be captured on camera in Boston history. Shortly after this battle, many major battle leagues in the U.S. reached out to Chilla Jones in hopes he would tryout or join their ranks, all of which Chilla declined many times in order to continue focusing on his music and running his battle league. Finally in October 2011, after much convincing from the staff of the Ultimate Rap League, better known as the URL, Chilla decided to battle in their new league known as "The Proving Grounds" to help expand the platform of his own league, and in hopes of paving a path to the league for other aspiring battlers from Boston. Since March 2012, Chilla Jones entered the Ultimate Rap League and took the battle world by storm. His debut battle was against Cash Eatin out of Detroit, Michigan, and from that battle he sent shockwaves through the hip hop culture with his unique style now branded as "Schemin' " or 'Associated Wordplay' . On the eve of one of the the biggest battle rap events in hip hop history, Chilla Jones took on Pontiac's JC in what would become one of the greatest rap battles ever. This battle catapulted Chilla to new heights and he gained tons of notoriety off of his performance. The self proclaimed "Mr. Jump to Top Tier from the Proving Grounds", after his battles with JC and B.Magic, was now a name targetted by up and comers and veterans alike. After spending much of the last 2 years focused on building his brand through battle rap, Chilla is now beginning to balance both the music and the battling to prove he is a double threat and can be successful in either field. He has both an untitled mixtape, and an untitled EP in the works, with the mixtape having a Winter 2014 release date and the EP having a tentative release date of Spring 2015. On the battling side, he had a highly anticipated matchup with Harlem fan favorite Charlie Clips early in 2014 which would set the tone for the entire year. In April, Chilla Jones battled Daylyt in the KOTD event "Vendetta 2" which would become one of he best battles we seen in years. It is clear Chilla is on a mission to leave his legacy in both battle rap, and in the world of rap music, and will not stop until his name is etched in the history of the culture as one of the greatest who has ever lived. Discography * The Juggernaut * Welcome To Bosstown * The Passion * Toast to the Hood Life * Highdef * Timebomb